ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Archives *﻿Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Newsletter At the rate I'm working, The 10th Ring Demo 1 should be out before the next newsletter. If I do have it up by then (I'm aiming for July 1st), could you please include a link to the download page for it in the newsletter? :3 I'll give it to you when it's up. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Episode Idea So what is it? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 20:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Look... STOP IGNORING ME! SERIOUSLY! I ASKED FOR AN EPISODE IDEA AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU KNOW WHAT?!? GOOD BYE FOREVER! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea Can't to that. Awesome Forms are non-canon. But Discoll may appear... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S I know. RE Lag Oh. Sorry. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Awesome Forms Yeah. I stink at writing. But maybe for Alien X... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Alien Template Can you add Stan 14 with all the alien's on to it? I am not doing it, because I might mess everything up. Please? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Alien Template How do you edit it? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 12:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE How? I knew that! Sorta... Okay I didn't! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 13:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh Hi. What's up? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 15:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien List Thing Can you put my aliens on The Alien Perserved thing? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 15:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am so borded right now. Whatcha doin? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) T.P.C.G is the featured alien YAY! I AM HONORED! Can I make a ribbon for my self because of him winning? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi What do you think of this picture? ---------------------------------------> F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 19:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Hi You know. DJ's say "Unz" alot. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 21:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Two Qustions 1: How do you make those specail headings. Mine always look like this: 2: How do you make a signature bfoehr (Don't have a signature) Two Qustions 1: How do you make those specail headings. Mine always look like this: 2: How do you make a signature bfoehr (Don't have a signature) Re: I'm Not On You didn't edit in a while, so I thought you weren't on. Also, I saw your message telling Mick 10 to not put the season and episode number in the episode titles, so I editted a Lyon 9 episode that was named similar to Mick 10's episodes, hoping that you would edit it. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 13:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey if you rewrite my series, i would like to help or be an consultant Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: 10th Ring o.o Really? Darn. Ugh, I can't really test it on my computer all that well since I have RPG maker... I'm going to try and re-upload, making the zip folder a different way. I think I probably messed that up. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) May I speak with you on the new Wikia Chatroom? Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover Can my seris be in Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover? (Turns into Heatblast) Ahhhh!!! I'm on fire! 12:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I finally finished it! I finally finished the pilot of mike 10 please read it and then rate it mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 13:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Now Or Never MISSED! My Cannonman image for fan art BTUAM and QFB review :P Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Ad Hey roads, for the next issue could you maybe put an ad for my new video game I am working on? It is going to be a downloadable game just like the 10th Ring but it is a different story line. It is called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Thanks dude. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 14:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Acid Reign Why did you change the size of the picture? It was that size to make it look better and not look like I took a bunch of shapes and posted them around Acidrain to make it look like the sky so I could remove the white. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 22:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Insults Ha. Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA no. Stop stalking me everywhere to scold me here. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 06:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Source Mode Hey Roads, why is my userpage in Source Mode? Can you help? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, it's working now Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 09:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Roads. I've always wanted to be in a crossover. Top User... I think I should be a top user becauseI met all the requirments: Examples of my work: *I helped with 10: The Series a little, but I`m still dry on ideas. *I have a signature picture: The only requirment I`m not sure about is being well-known here. I guess that one is up to you. Good Day, Sir, Redoalien Re: Rollback I actually think rollbacks are useless, but I want to be one anyways. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 20:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay -rolls eyes- It was nothing, it was just a messed-up signature at that time. And Turu makes edits all the time to do it. But still, it was a messed-up signature that I saw while looking at BTMT. Jonathan likes pie like it also 20:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM Search For Gwen and Kevin Thanks for signing up to test Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Click here to download. Leave feedback on the pages comments or on my talk page. Thanks Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 23:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollback We seem to have too many rollbacks. Most of the rollbacks are admins. However, admins do not need rollback rights as the admin position comes with the rollback rights. I suggest we take away the admin's rollback rights, since they do not require it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi. Sup? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Roads, I was wondering if i can use BTMT for a Fan Fiction Crossover Video Game. This game will be used in my 3rd series and im working on it now. If you are not sure it is ok since it will take a long while until the game is released or even mentioned. Please Leave your comments in my talk page. Thank You! Sincerly BrandonVideo GamesTennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ad for the Newsletter I'd like to have an advertisement for the next newsletter. If you put it on there, here is what I'd like to have on it: '3rd Season Confirmed' The third season of ''Ben 10: Unlimited Power'' has been confirmed and will air 15 episodes. The third season will feature new and old characters. In this season, Ben must fight the new Negative 10. And you will see his greatest challenge in the surprising season finale! Watch Ben 10: Unlimited Power! Only on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Also, the demand for reviews is high. For the next newsletter, I propose we add more reviews. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Another ad in the Newsletter Can you put an ad in the newsletter for Simien 10? I think most people don't know it since it is so old. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 04:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Demo 2 Here is the second demo. Enjoy. Let me know if it works or not. Download Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 10:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Demo 2 The other version won't work, hopefully this one will. Good luck Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 11:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) HELP! Check out my new blog and please help! I like pie 14:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I use LMN and Paperboy in Dan 10? I don't know which ones to replace them with but whatever. I like pie 15:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I was actually gonna start today. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Aliens Thank you. And no, I am not cancling it. I am taking a break from it to write Dan 10. I like pie 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Drillbit WTFUDGE happened to his picture? Why did you delete it?LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 18:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Drillbit Ooh... I was sure I reuploaded it. I deleted because it didn't have a background and uploading new versions didn't work. I'll upload tomorrow. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 18:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Jonathan Problem Hey Roads: Should we ban him? Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 19:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 19:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Game Yeah ive tried making three custom sprites, but they won't work. I might make some custom face pics though. And that makes no sense, I will have to fix it. Sorry. And did you figure out you were meant to walk down to the bottom of the island to get to the next map? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 01:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ari pic Sure you can make one. Thanks by the way. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 05:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Demo 3 Hey, here is the third demo of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Goodluck. Download here Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 07:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Font The font is called Jokerman. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Section thingy I guess so. The section is abandoned, and the Activity Feed will look much better in there. :) Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 13:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Did you know... Section Removal Agreed, agreed, agreed. I've been having trouble with the activity feed being in the sidebar, it makes it difficult to make sense of. Also, the Did You Know is kind of pointless now, since there's so many series on this site. I feel like it was cool back when there were only ten or so series and each one got a fun fact, but now that doesn't apply. Go for it, I say. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ari Thank for it, I'll use the one with the white chest.LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 13:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Do You Know... Personally, I think you shouldn't. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 14:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature! Roads thank you pretty much for the cool signature! SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah, didn't like it. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 16:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah lol SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 16:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay so here's what happened. So Brain was on chat and spammed twice. That's against the rules. So I just did it with stress and it was private chat. We had an argumante. He kept on saying that it was a joke. But it's not. He spammed where everyone could see it twice, and it was where everyone could see. I cursed on private chat because of stress. I included on main chat. "My sister is giving me all this stress." or something like that. So I asked to curse to someone in main chat or spam, I thought nobody mind because nopbody annswered so I did it. But Brain did it twice on main chat. It's unfair, and Brain kept on saying it was a joke. Jonathan likes pie like it also 16:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Jonathan Profanity What? Didn't understand. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 17:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, that spam was joke. I say "XD" four times but then Jonathan say it was a spam, then I say it's a joke, but he refuses it and Brandon start a new topic. I say something again which he though it was a spam and I refuses it saying it was a joke. Then, Jonathan private chat me saying word me. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 17:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :). Thanks SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 17:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Enough I was stressed out. He spammed which was against the rules. I did it also. You are just taking his side because you know him better and treat him as a friend better. I cursed. So what? It was on private chat. It's supposed to be private. Only me and him are supposed to know. You have to learn that things are kept to be private. What's the big deal out of it? It was private. In my school, there's someone cursing every 5 minutes. I curse all the time. And I only did it once on a private chat. Which word do you not understand? pri·vate/ˈprīvit/ Adjective: (of thoughts and feelings) Not to be shared with or revealed to others. chat/CHat/ Verb: Talk. See that? Now you know. But he spammed which is also not aloud. He did it ''TWICE! ''I only did it once! Hmph. Jonathan likes pie like it also 17:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Villain Do you have any ideas for villains? I like pie 21:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10 Can you add it to the series part on the main page? I like pie 21:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion This is just a suggestion for the news letter. I think we should archive it. Like make a page for all of the news letters to added on. If this has already been done could you send me a link of the page it's on. Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 22:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) How to? Hey roads, could you leave a message on my talk page with the steps on how to make a poll (I forgot how) and how to make a template? Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 03:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks. I used http://www.writeupsidedown.com for that. It can't switch numbers though. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 13:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE Dupe File Yeah. I used one, but it wouldn't upload, so I did another one. I like pie 13:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Avatar SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 14:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHUT DOWN MY GAME! I like pie 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I'M ANGRY ROADS. GOOD BYE. I HATE EVERYTHING! I like pie 14:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Role Playing I DON'T CARE! THAT WAS FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T GO ON CHAT! I like pie 14:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble help Hey, how do you make a picture in your word bubble small? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks